The Most Awesome HTF Truth or Dare game EVER!
by YvonneYolo
Summary: That's right! Foxxy is back! And with a WAY better HTF Truth or Dare than before! New characters! New content! New... new stuff! Show me your best questions! (Well, nothing to intense. See the rating)


**Yay! I'm back! Hope you guys enjoy this fanfic! Remember, the dares must be suitable for the K+ rating. Any dare that is inappropriate for this rating will be skipped. Thank you!**

**Yvonne(that's me ;]): *grabs mic* Hellllllooooooo, fans! Welcome all to the most EPIC, most THRILLING, most FUNNIEST...**

** Sniffles: Um, there's no such thing as 'most funni-**

**Yvonne: I DON'T CARE! Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah. Most EXCITING, most AWESOME game ever! It is, you guessed it! The ONE, the ONLY...**

**MOST EPIC AND AWESOME HAPPY TREE FRIENDS TRUTH OR DARE GAME EEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!**

**Yvonne: Yaaaaayyyyy... *notices no one else is cheering* What?!**

**Evil: We're not cheering because we have better things to do than play your stupid game!**

**Yvonne: *gasps dramatically* How DARE you! Don't make me call the fangirls!**

**Flippy: *behind Evil, waving his hand in front of his neck frantically to get her to shut up***

**Evil: Ha! I'd like to see you try!**

**Flippy: *face-palms***

**Yvonne: *whistles, and the ground begins to rumble***

**Flaky: *hugs Flippy's arm* What's going on?! It's an EARTHQUAKE!**

**Giggles: *points at upcoming stampede* No, it's a FANGIRL-QUAKE!**

***Hundreds of Flippy Fangirls appear in the room. Flippyna, Flippeli, Yooriliz, Ale, and many others***

**Darryl: OMG! There he is!**

**Ale: Hey, what's that red girl doing with OUR MAN?!**

**Yoori: GET HER!**

***They all attack Flippy, Flaky and Evil. Yvonne watches in utter amusement***

**Evil: *comes halfway out of the cloud of dust that had formed around them* Okay! Okay! You win! I'm sorry! Now make them go AWAY!**

**Val: *grabs Evil by his collar* Kissy kissy!**

**Evil: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**Cuddles: *shakes his head* So sad...**

**Yvonne: Fine, I'll get rid of them. *snaps finger and all the fangirls disappear as fast as they appeared***

**Flippy: *lying on the ground with torn clothes, many lipstick marks on his face and a traumatized face* So... many... girls...**

**Flaky: *curled up in fetal position, and is shaking* N-n-now I s-see why they sc-scare you so much...**

**Yvonne: And that should be a warning to you all! Misbehave and I'll hiliariousindetaly embarrass you!**

**Sniffles: That's not a real word-**

**Yvonne: *snaps finger and he is crushed by a 16 ton anvil* I can talk however I want! Correct me again and I'll make it ****_50 _****tons!**

**Sniffles: *hand that is sticking gives her a thumbs up***

**Yvonne: *Raises the anvil* Anyways, before we move on, let me introduce us to some of my characters that will be joining us in this game! Introducing, Danny, Alex, Darryl, Val, Mia, Rocky and Felix!**

**Danny: Hi! I'm a blue dog and Alex's best friend.**

**Alex: *puts her elbow on Danny's shoulder, and he blushes* I'm Alex! I'm an orange cat with white triangular marks on my cheeks and forehead and pink hair! I love climbing trees! *sees Danny's face and whispers* ****_Don't _****say anything...!**

**Darryl: Hey! I'm an orange squirrel and I LOVE FLIPPY! It says so on my T-shirt!**

**Val: I'm a Flippy Fan too! I'm a purple wolf and I'm Darryl's best friend! *both blow kisses at Flippy and he dodges them, causing them to kiss Toothy on the lips***

**Toothy: Mmmm! They taste like cherry!**

**Mia: Hey! I'm a red diva fox and I'm, like, SO much better than all of you combined! My dad's the richest man in this city, so yeah! I get whatever I want, whenever I want!**

**Alex: *whispers to Yvonne* She's also the most ****_annoying _****person in this city!**

**Yvonne: I can clearly see.**

**Rocky: *confidently* I'm a black goth bat and I like heavy metal music. Whatever.**

**Felix: Yo yo yo, what up, people? I'm Felix, a yellow monkey who is the freshest, coolest guy in the world!**

**Disco Bear: No way! I claimed that title ****_year's _****ago.**

**Felix: Actually, you got ****_replaced _****years ago!**

**Yvonne: *whispers to Alex* Expect fireworks. *turns to crowd* Well, fellow readers, that's it for the introduction! I hope this'll be a fun game for everyone! Remember, the dares and truths must be suitable for K plus rating. Thank You! And keep reading the most EPIC, most AWESOME, most EXCITIDONCULOUS game of HTF TRUTH OR DARE EVER! *waves***

***Curtains drop***

**Lammy: OW, my foot!**


End file.
